A Split Heart
by Nagikae Shipper
Summary: This fanfiction tells the story of a Nagisa torn between two girls: Nakamura Rio and Kayano Kaede. Which one will he choose, knowing one of them is a vampire. Now now don't try to ruin the suspense thinking he will choose Kaede because of my writer name, I might surprise you


**Note: New story, highschool vampire AU**

* * *

Nagisa was just thinking, alone, about his life and how crazy it was becoming as of lately. He was nonetheless happy. Indeed he was in his first year of high school at Kunugigaoka and he was with all of his friends from middle school: Karma, Sugino, even Okuda and Kanzaki were with him.

You could say he was well surrounded if not for two girls also in his class:

Nakamura Rio and Kayano Kaede.

He really didn't know how to act around those two. He didn't how to call them either. They used to be his good friends but now, Nakamura claimed to be in love with him and Kayano was really confusing him with her contradictory actions.

He reminded the way Rio confessed to him.

It was at the beginning of the school year during white day. Earlier that day he gave Kayano chocolates, it was the first time someone gave him chocolates during Valentine's day even if it was just a formality. Now thinking back, he doesn't know if those chocolates were really a formality or not.

Anyway he still remembers accurately Nakamura's confession.

 _Flashback_

He and Nakamura were walking in the forest near the main building. She said she needed to talk to him and beckoned him to follow her. He wanted to brush her off badly thinking it was another one of her stupid artefacts but she begged him to follow her so he did.

The walk in the forest was quiet which was surprising considering the personality of Nakamura. However this peaceful atmosphere didn't remain as hell broke loose. Indeed Nakamura spoke up and stared at his eyes.

He was struck by the intensity of her eyes as they held a foreign fire.

"Nagisa I saw you give Kayano chocolates earlier. Are you two an item?"

"Eh no it was just a formality you know since she gave me chocolates when it was Valentine's day."

He saw a devious glint in Nakamura's eyes. He pull his gard up, expecting her to do something mischievious. But he wasn't prepared when he suddenly felt her lips on his. His eyes went wide and he froze. Nakamura was blushing but had a huge smile on her face.

"Pheww I thought I was too late and that she stole you away from me but I'm relieved. By the way I'm in love with you Nagisa. Don't ask me to explain why or how I don't know myself. Well see you handsome."

And with that she ran away leaving him here, shocked.

 _Flashback ends_

That happened two weeks ago and the following days after that confession Nakamura stuck with him, teased him to death and was flirting with him when no one was around. Nagisa tried to ignore her but he gave up and just endured it. Nakamura told him she would wait for his answer, if he agreed to be her boyfriend or not and in the meantime she said she would have fun with him and that even if his answer was negative she wouldn't give up and will make him fall for him.

He even agreed to go to a friendly date with her and it was really fun. He still didn't know if his feelings for Nakamura were romantic or platonic. But he decided he wanted to try it out and have Nakamura be his girlfriend, thinking his feelings would clarify along the way. Unfortunately or fortunately something out of the ordinary made him change his mind about agreeing to be Nakamura's boyfriend. He recalled what happened three days ago as he brushed his fingers against the skin of his neck.

 _Flashback_

The classes just ended, he told Nakamura he wanted to talk to her about their relationship and she said she will meet him at his flat in two hours or so as she had some 'business' to tend to with Karma.

Nagisa smiled to himself nervous yet happy. He was ready to be Nakamura's boyfriend. He couldn't wait to go home and wait for her. He was packing his stuff in his bag ready to leave as one of his best friend approached him.

"Hey Nagisa, want to go home together?"

"Ok Kayano let's go."

The two friends had small meaningless talks as they usally did. Nagisa fairly enjoyed Kayano's company. They were about to split as Nagisa reached his flat but Kayano spoke up.

"Say Nagisa, can I come in and help you plan your confession to Nakamura?"

Nagisa's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"What!? I'm not even confessing to her... Anyway why would you think such things?"

Kayano cut him off.

"So is it like a first date? And you know Nagisa I'm not blind it's quite obvious something is going on. I overheard you inviting Nakamura to your house in an hour or so. Come on let's talk about the juicy stuff inside. I can help you improve whatever you planned for her. "

Nagisa sighed, a friend's help could be beneficial right?

"Fine I'll explain you the situation, come in"

He said as he opened the door.

Nagisa picked up on Kayano's smirk as he invited her in but paid no mind to it.

Boy he should have.

* * *

 **Note: Please review and tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **See you for the next chapter**


End file.
